Stake Your Claim, Usagi
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Usagi and ...? Kudos to anyone who finds out before the story ends!


(Oooh, boy! Okay, just got back from uploading this- I'm NOT going to use this account anymore, things won't FIIIIT! T^T go to '' ja! ^^)

A/N: Kudos to anyone who figures out Usagi's 'lover' before this ends! ^^

(there're some major hints, don't worry. - I was trying to mix up two character!)

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi all the way, down to the bone!

**STAKE YOUR CLAIM, USAGI**

Usagi gasped as the woman behind her slung her bottom up, forcing her legs to bend and go on her knees. Heat slammed into her bottom, scandalously close to her sensitive cunt, and the odango-bunned girl about screamed when that heat drew away and questing fingertips played in their stead.

Usagi felt herself being pulled roughly backwards, and she clawed frantically at the sheets underneath, her body wet from their ministrations... last night.

Spreading her legs wide, Usagi felt soft yet strongly muscled thighs wedge between, then closer still, to her clenched belly.

That smoldering heat returned, and Usagi cried out as hips were rocked forwards into two penetrating fingers.

"Ahh!"

A dark chuckle, then a grunt as she was slammed forwards again, more forceful still.

"Ah, Usagi..."

The dark grating of lusting heat made the blonde want to shiver; she did. It was too much..! There had only been a couple of thrusts, and her lover wasn't even trying to wedge those fingers in all their delicious way- they slipped in, making a *_schlupping_* sound, she was so wet, next to near-fainting arousal.

Panting, Usagi tried to rise to her knees- a tickling hand at her lower back eased her back down, into a near-torture position for her aching muscles in her legs. She knew that she wouldn't be able to climax in that position- she'd near masturbated herself blue and didn't come, and the scorching heat from the person behind her told her they knew that, too.

Shivering, Usagi tried again; this time, searing fire rushed into the entrance of her most precious treasure and she cried out, whimpering when a strong arm gripped her waist and pulled her snug upwards, back into heaven's carress.

Panting now, Usagi cried out when the hand at her back raced around to palm her breasts, fondling the mounds and rolling her nipples to a hardeningly satisfying alert.

All the muscles in Usagi's body were aching, straining-

To get away.

To push back, to want more.

She NEEDED more.

Only in her clit and abdominal muscles were throbbing, not stiff and clenching. THEY were the ones Usagi wanted her lover to pay attention to, THEY were the ones Usagi could seek release from.

"Say my name, koi."

All at once Usagi stiffened, but the questing fingertips stopped their pressing, their kneading, making her eyes go wide. She was being denied her release.

"N-No!"

Her response was a weak buck, one that defied what her lover wanted from her.

"Say it, Usagi."

She cried out in pleasure at the command, but refused. When her lover saw the jerked shake of her head, dark eyes flashed, and that torturous buck from behind onto pressing knee made her sob.

"Usagi, say my name!"

Blue eyes widened at the demand, the voice promising her everything, if only she gave credit to all she was feeling to the one behind her, grinding roughly into her sensitive bottom.

She refused.

Usagi refused, even as her lover turned her over and lunged down between her open, shaking legs, lapping furiously at her dripping petals, refused, even as her body jerked, refused, even as fingertips scored her lover's back, refused, because...

"I LOVE REI-CHAN!"

A hitched sob, even as the licking continued, and a finger plunged deep into her core.

"A-AND I LOVE MINAKO-CHAN!"

A heavy whine, the adding of an additional finger to her throbbing desire, heated diamond being pressed closer to breaking-

"AMI-CHAN!"

Usagi squirmed as a third finger slammed in, thumb showering her sobbing clit, and she clutched at the auburn locks.

"MAMO-CHAN!"

Suddenly, death. Everything her lover supplied was gone, taken away, pulled back.

Usagi screamed her frustration, flipped to her belly, curled, her hand diving to relieve herself on her own damned way-

_"Whoa, there, meatball-head, oh no you don't..."_

Usagi tried to take control of her own hands, sought anger at Rei, who was suddenly in her head, leaving her in need.

_"Rei-chan! L-Lemme go..!"_

_"Usagi-chan, you know your 'lover' wants you, needs you... loves you. Give them a chance."_

_"B-But Ami-chan! I-I can't..!"_

_"Usagi-chan, they love Ami, but chose you- at least grant them that wish."_

_"Minako-chaaaan!"_

_"Usa-ko, we never expected it either, but it's been six months already. C'mon, Usagi... say your lover's name. It's almost midnight..."_

_"EVERYONE..!"_

And Usagi found her body twisting of its own accord, onto her back, her hips rolling to propel herself to her knees, her hands, crawling over to the beautiful lover sitting on the edge of the bed, staring moodily at the slit in the curtains, at the full moon, at the flickering light of the city below.

Usagi reached out a hand and pulled masculine shoulder, topped with delicate skin, and whispered,

"I love you..."

Green eyes widened in shock, widened, disbelief, and Usagi smiled, tumbling them both to the center of the bed and crawling on top of the sexy, lanky turned hot body.

"Yes," Usagi smiled, placing a kiss over open soft lips, soft, swollen, delicious lips. "I love you." A deep rumble of a groan can be heard, and Usagi smiled again, straddling full, perfect waist, placing her hands over lovely well-formed breasts.

"Not Michiru,"

Blonde princess positioned herself onto belly, grinning at the sharp hiss her love made.

"Not Hotaru, or ChibiUsa, they're my kids, y'know?" And her love chuckled, though it didn't last long when Usagi licked at heavy collarbone, nibbled at perfect, arching neck.

"An' it's not Setsuna, either, but she's pretty..."

A whining grunt, and Usagi laughed, nuzzling the cheek she kissed, encountering a blush. Licking the red tint, Usagi was delighted to hear a moan, and she reached down and slipped a finger into the tight wetness that waited for her.

All she had to do was look... And touch.

"So love..."

Green eyes flew open once again, and Usagi gently placed her thumb onto the throbbing core she'd found residing there, a happy camper.

"that leaves Haruka and Makoto."

Desperate pants were heard, and Usagi let her love roll them both over, positioning herself between spread legs, inching in and making their sopping hot cores meet fully.

"Usagi... who am I?"

Usagi grunted softly when a yummy hip roll was made, and she reached up and wrapped her arms around a sweaty neck, licking the gritted lips of her love.

"Y'know... I thought you were a whole other person when we met."

Long legs strengthened each thrust carried out, and Usagi softly moaned. Reaching up to press foreheads with her love, continued,

"You're a great fighter."

A pair of hungry lips crushed hers, and tongue sought out tongue, taking short nips. Breaking away on a breath, Usagi whispered,

"I've even been jealous of your partner... She's a fantastic water wielder..."

The last rolling grind of hips to core that would have pushed them both over into pleasure, didn't come. Pulling back and looking into sad, serious green eyes, Usagi smiled.

"But I still love you, Makoto."

Dark bangs fell to swish over intense green eyes, and Usagi reached down both hands to take and steady the shivering hips above her. Hastily, she grunted, before slamming her hips upwards, into the hot heat to heaven,  
"Sorry if I don't scream your..."

_**"AMI!" **_

_**"REI!"**_

"*ACHOOO!*"

"Ruka, love, is everything all right?"

"'Course it is, Michi, c'mere..."

"Hawuka-papa! Will you read me a story?"

"AACK!"

"No, Hotaru, they're going to sleep, just like you. How's about I read you one, huh?"

"ALWIGHT!"

"...Good night, Michiru, Haruka."

"Night, Setsuna. Sweet dreams, Hota-chan."

"Night Hime, Sets-chan."

*click*

"..."

"Now, where were we?"

"Right here, love- *WAAACHOO!*"

"Not tonight, love."

"Aww, but MICHI!"

"..."

"*WAACHOO!*"

*SLAM!*

"Usagi!"

"Mako-chan!"

"USAGI-chan! Makoto!"

The door burst open and all the hyper senshi blink as Usagi and Makoto roll like bun-rolls into a blanket, seperate their own.

"Hey, guys..."

Three pairs of eyes swivel to a curt twist of wrist as greeting, tired smile seeking out a quickly-calculating pair of pond-blue. They lowered in relief and came closer, and Ami smiled back in return.

"She... makes great cookies, eh, everyone...? *snore*"

Rei rushed to Usagi's side, trying not to glare at the peaceful-laying Makoto on the other side of the bed. After registering Usagi's comment, though, Miko regains a smile and picks up a snoring meatball-head bridal-style in her arms.

"We'll play Ohbi-Wan-Kanobi later, Lightning."

A relieved grin, thankful friendship was still intact and secure.

"Gotcha, Red."

Nodding affirmative, Rei walked out the hotel room's door and Makoto fell into a slumber behind them. Gathering up the Senshi of Thunder as well, Ami smiled at a befuddled Minako and walked out the door, her love in her arms.

She would forgive the testing of loyalty to Princess just once. Ami would make sure Makoto stayed in line from now on.

"Eh? _Eh?_"

Minako took one look around, grabbed their remaining clothes and bags, and fled the scene. Outside, she tossed the one belonging to Makoto to Ami, and the other one to Usagi, to Rei.

"Hey, um... Can I be a third wheel for a lift to my house?"

Rei took one look at her bouncy friend's face, then at her backback, slung over a nice-shaped shoulder, and asked, "You got any clothes in there?" "Um... Yeah."

A slow grin spread across her face. Jerking a thumb to the shotgun seat, she winked.

"Help me carry meatball-head up the steps to the shrine and I'll give you a ride to Haruka's." A frown crossed over Minako's face. "But Rei-chan, you KNOW Haruka-san's already taken-"

"Minako," Rei interrupted, smiling dryly.

"SURELY you can think of some other WISE, SEXY, hot, rather-TIMELY young woman over there besides Haruka? Y'know, the one you always ogle at when she swings that long thing around?"

"It's a staph, Rei-chan, a TIME-GATE staph, and- Oh... OH!"

The frown that was there turned upside down, and Minako zoomed into the passenger seat with a grin.

"WELL, Rei-chan, what're you WAITING for, Christmas? STEP ON IT!"

Rei obliged.

She needed to get her Princess home, after all.

**"*WAAACHOO!*"**

Unlike Haruka, Setsuna could SNEEZE!

"I'm okay, guys, I'm okay."

*DING DONG!*

"Now, who could that be..?"

Setsuna rushed to the door and opened it with a smile on her face. She had a pretty good guess who it was. Of course, checking Time made it all worth the while.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

There were many confessions of love that night. And all the right names were said.

A/N: SURPRISE! ^^


End file.
